


game on

by sinker



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, Little bit of kissing, M/M, ayato swearing, ayato wears a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinker/pseuds/sinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ayato wears a skirt and Kaneki thinks he looks cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	game on

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, hopefully more will come.

When he was informed that the mission he was supposed to go on tonight was canceled, Kaneki wanted nothing more than to go to his own room, make a cup of coffee and try to get some sleep. Instead he was on his way across the building to inform Ayato that the mission was canceled by Tatara’s orders. Walking slowly passive grey eyes wandered from ghoul to ghoul, a part of him enjoying the fear in their eyes, while he thought about Hide, Hinami, Touka… He missed them, but he had to get stronger in order to protect them. Slowly slipping out of his own thoughts Kaneki noticed that he was just in front of Ayato’s room. Knocking twice he decided to enter with a barely mumbled “I’m coming in.”  
  
What he saw made him swallow hard. Standing in front of the full length mirror in a black skirt made him think of Touka, but than Kaneki remembered that Touka’s hair wasn’t blue, neither it was messy. The person - Ayato, it was _Ayato_ \- turned around, a look of pure shock on his face and before Kaneki knew it, Ayato was in front of him, pulling him inside and closing the door quickly.  
  
“FUCK! You shitty eyepatch! What in the name of fuck are you doing here?! Can’t you even knock?!” His face was bright red as he searched around the room for something to changed into.  
  
Kaneki properly looks at Ayato who is moving left and right, entire face red and fuck he seriously looks _cute_. His messy blue hair falls on top of his shoulders, he is wearing a long sleeved white lace top, a black skirt which falls from his waist to his milky white thighs and he has his knee high boots on. Now Kaneki understands what Nico meant when he said that both he and his sister were gorgeous. Just as Ayato’s reaching for his parka to slip on, Kaneki grabs his hand and pulls.  
  
“Wh-!” Ayato’s cut off as he lands on Kaneki’s lap who is currently sitting on the shitty bed.  
  
“I came here to tell you that our mission for tonight was canceled. And I did knock, twice. I even announced that I was coming in. But I guess you were too busy playing dress-up to notice.”   
  
If possible Ayato turns redder, though this time from anger not embarrassment. He swings his free fist at Kaneki how catches it with his hand and tightens his hold on Ayato, holding both of his hands.  
  
“Let me go you shitty eyepatch!” He’s not exactly screaming, god knows who might pass the hallways and hear him.  
  
“No.” Kaneki adjusts Ayato a little bit and now he’s sitting with his knees beside Kaneki’s thighs. The teenager blushes and looks down, blushes some more and turns to side, deciding that he’s not going to cry no matter how embarrassing this is.  
  
“Then at least let me get changed and than we’ll talk more about the missions and shit.”  
  
Kaneki looks at Ayato’s face, but he’s staring at something on the left, refusing to meet Kaneki’s eyes. “But why Ayato-kun? You look very cute like this.”  
  
The comment makes Ayato turn red and turn around, blue meeting grey and this up close Kaneki can see that Ayato’s very nervous. Pulling Ayato’s wrists into one hand, Kaneki strokes Ayato’s left cheek with other and starts leaning in. Just when their lips are only millimeters apart Kaneki whispers “Beautiful.” before leaning up and capturing Ayato’s soft lips with his own. After a few seconds Ayato responds by tearing his hands from Kaneki’s hold and they snake their way around Kaneki’s neck as he presses closer, deeper into the kiss. Only slowly jumping when he feels cold fingers drawing circles on Ayato’s thighs.  
  
Breaking apart from the kiss Kaneki can barely register the lack of Ayato’s hands, but he does register a kick to his left side which sends his tumbling down the bed and on top the cold floor, a pair of hands grab at his wrists and pull them above his head and than there’s Ayato smirking above him, dressed in skirt before he straddles him and bites down on Kaneki’s neck hard.  
  
“Shitty eyepatch, you into this stuff? Should have known you’d be fucked up.” There a smirk on his face and blood on his lips as he grinds down and Kaneki pushes his hips up, making Ayato moan at the contact. In a flash, Ayato’s on bed and Kaneki is more than happy to return the favor, just he doesn’t want the neck. Ayato looks confused as Kaneki spreads his legs, grabbing his right leg and biting down on his thigh. Ayato lets out a louder moan this time and sneaks his hand into shitty eyepatch’s pants. He’s not losing this one and the look that Kaneki is giving him screams ‘ _game on_.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~!


End file.
